


Hold Your Peace

by gasmasked



Category: Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Unrequited Love, hey guys? im fucking dying and in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmasked/pseuds/gasmasked
Summary: Matt and Nick leave everything unspoken until it's too late for anything to be said.





	Hold Your Peace

Matt and Nick had an unspoken agreement that whoever didn't end up with Kenny wouldn't let it split them apart. Not that it really mattered. Kenny wasn't going to end up with anybody, and The Elite would be together forever, and that would be enough, be safe enough, for the Bucks' own, hidden emotions. 

(If they ever talked about being in love with the same man, it was roundabout. Sentences with double meanings. Each word a cypher. They only were honest once, in their hotel room, rewatching the first Okada-Omega match.

"God, I love that man." Matt said quietly, heavily, as he stared at the illuminated Kenny on their screen. 

"Yeah," Nick said, and he laid his soul as bare as he possibly could when he said, "Me too.")

They never came up with anything for if Kenny ended up with someone who wasn't them. He was never gonna, until he did, and he and Ibushi were sitting on the edge of Nick's bed. Their eyes were on edge. Their hands in each other's hands.

"I love this man," Kenny said. His thumb gently rubbed Ibushi's own. "And I don't want this to tear us apart."

"I don't want it to, either." Matt said, barely a whisper. He stared at Kenny like he was immaterial, nothing but liquid crystals and polarized light.

"Yeah." Nick said. His soul was so, so, raw. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys? im going to supercard in less than two weeks and am EXTREMELY gonna cry the whole time. thank's for coming to my ted talk


End file.
